Money
Our teachers failed us, because they didn't state that this was about the chasm between the poor and the rich, which provides a clear divide except in modern "miracles" which are heralded and championed as some righteous/rightful event. These are freak accidents where someone finds a strange key to a stranger lock - that of problems where human value systems are so estranged from how we think and how we need to live - making the entire process far too difficult to be a sane and sensible system of society. Infact this is why society is this way: it has not been planned by sensible smart thinkers like philosophers and psychologists and every other person throughout history that understood human beings. The worship of money tells a very poignant, a very severe lack of understanding of what would be better to motivate other humans with: money is very simply a selfish tool of the rich. These are people that, not only must distort your behaviours to the tune and movements of money, but cannot produce something better even though they have all that money. Effects Money then, quite simply, is a worthless object. Why have it? You can't enjoy other peoples' company with it, you can't write a beautiful symphony with it, you can't make someone love you with it or create a natural forest with it, native animals and insects intact. You can only infect the world with your particular bullshit, you can only pervert other people through the damage, the violence done to you, perpetuating the cycle. Money is a systemic vicious cycle. We sure hate drug users or sellers for the things they do to children that are particularly toward that edge of complete irresponsibility. But we don't hate the inbetweens. We don't even SEE everything as it really is, as informational and imaginary chains - KNOWLEDGE AND THOUGHT MODELS - and this is why we fail to start any kind of meaningful change in the world. This is why politics and socialism and every bad invented product fails. This is why JML creates a new product every month. Because people see nothing of the inbetweens, the whole chain - only what is immediately presented in front of them at the time. This, the non-perception of all time, all history, and the perception of something else which we call "now" and is imaginary since it involves us - this is our problem in seeing the world. We have a mask over our eyes and cannot see the world as it really is. This mask being, in some sense, ourselves in the "traditional" human way - money is thoroughly coupled to identity (in "class") along with every other ''' fumbling entanglement of our world and its meanings. '''It is also the intentional design of the global economy, fundamentally: this immobility, this paralysis from creating any other system. Smart people are pushed into intensive areas of thought (technology and scientism); everyone else is dumbed-down with trash TV & culture. People can be born into any mode of thought and worldview anywhere in the world, like prisoners, to the crowd-policed mind control of e.g. Islamism. No one place in the world is any better than the rest - no group of people and no culture - no way of life is righteous. Our diversity could be the basis for accepting this, but globalization 'has crushed diversity and the protective barriers that land borders would have provided if, for example, pollution and hyperactive consumption was only seen in one human habitat. ''The Machine has taken on a life of its own, and is no longer in control of any one particular human group. The human world is much larger than it used to be, and grows more complex each day. Purpose Money in the end is a tool for emotional self-gratification. Its externalization is a chief ability of the rich to justify their bullshit creations, they're like children who commision the building of big glass buildings that are expensive to heat, expensive to the planet not to you. You do not lose something when you spend money, you lose a token of that something. People with money are, only by one extending thought, the wielders of misery and ruin, the holders of hostage happiness that moneyless people cannot have. Money is quite literally then the devil's trident, or as close to it as we can get. What appeals to our emotions and primitive self, like dogs, we allocate huge amounts of money to it. If you visited an alien planet, you would have expected that the primary token they use for everything they do ''involves some strong intelligence in it. Connotations Money is what people use. Why do we need more clarification of its selfishness? We understand very clearly that people are the objects who beg, steal, lie and cheat for themselves as chief value, i.e. SELF-PRESERVATION. It is the only building-block of this human world. Everywhere you look there is self-preservation other humans have left the output of. All industrial food someone else made. Every single part of the sandwich, every single part in the computer I use to write this with, every single component of a house. It doesn't cost so much to send a plumber out or to have a painter paint your house - it costs so much TO THE WORLD, to THEIR need of industrialized, over-processed over-priced food, and clothes, and the heating in their house they could replace with fucking worm compost. It costs THEIR extravagant burden they choose to bring to the planet, and this is everywhere that money is involved. Sex is usually free because it doesn't destroy the planet in some way, needing us to bring in other people by the thousands or even millions (in the case of a nation using money). But money drags in everything it can under the selfish net of self-interest. Money always finds itself around war because money is about leveraging other human beings for international slavery, and in an abstract fashion war as an object of money becomes a great way to enslave human beings. If war was patriotic then every action in it would be patriotic - rather than murderous and tiring and stressful and chaotic and oppressive and and indebting. Debt is the key part of war - without it humans couldn't be made to do things by corporations, nations couldn't be made to pay which makes individual people ultimately eventually pay, somewhere sometime, in sweat tears and blood. The non-innovation in the software industry in recent years despite its hardware breakthroughs is incredible proof that human laziness is the only thing that we keep - we don't need the old computing parts, that's not profitable, so everywhere in the actual people doing the work you will find, systemically, that they're making huge waves of progress. No rich person wants old or bad computers, so we progress with them so much. That just makes sense, right? It's done in an incredibly inferior way, with teenagers buying new graphics cards to try to overheat them with games to play fast responsive games, but it grinds along as a small arm of the rest of the world economy. It's not fast but it's reasonable, as long as rich (moneyed) people can stay at the front of it! How strange - all the actions of human civilization can be boiled down to wanting to keeping superior - relativistically - to everyone else. Again we find the strong colour of self-interest. Corruption Traditional media (newspaper) journalism is about money, specifically classism. Using a car is about money (the lack of time). Guns are always used because of money, and primitively they have come to embody self-interest like the penis. Blockbuster movies explore the common moral tales so that we can all pretend we're there for that while being assaulted with powerful images - the Hollywood story format is cloned for ''big dolla and the details added in afterthought. The movie industry both reflects and encourages an insincerity ''towards life via its ''obsession with cheap thrill visuals and common cultural codes ''amongst an entire planet's worth of culture. TV similarly has become dull entertainment that we would be embarrassed to hear aliens had watched. Fame is about money, it's about a personal need for attention and financial support, and the proof is that people continue when fans get obsessed and become murderers, and when the media traps you into a very private, paranoid life (no freedom to go where and do what you want). This is all related to how humans are moved around like chess pieces with money. If you are famous it's always the assumption that you are the important person in the room, and that all your needs have to be met. The famous surrender their freedom because they think they're getting something better: money. It's better in the self-interest sense, indeed as far as individualism can go. Fame, like any other social symbol of this species, has nothing to do with saving the world or any benevolent cause, though these are its potentials(!). The system of money, yet again, has worn away even its highest and most useful assets, because it ensures ''merely another flavor of emotional self-interest! The way we use money is mathematically bound for failure, because the invention of money was for grabbing as much as possible through deception. Money is just another form of language, which itself, with the chimp, (body langugage), was invented for lying. No amount of money can escape the paradigm (here:'' limitation; problem'') of money. Money is not like virtue in this way. The system of money is its own worst enemy, which must create a single "evil" winner, and this is a sorry state for a pillar of civilization to be in if it's core . Evolution lens Money is the tool of self-interest, enabling the rich control other people. Only in a world where you had all your basic needs met would you not need money: animals don't need money. Isn't that amazing? It sounds stupid but, you see, we have become something that is amazed by the natural world in new ways. Animals don't need to pay to breathe and eat and sleep. Mankind, in his non-originality, has assumed the role of the dominating animal, having nothing else to base his values on. Man for centuries and since the beginning of civilization has crafted images and statues of animals - the Chinese still use their calendar and mythos of animals i.e. "year of the dog", "year of the cat" and so on. Obviously to a modern person this has no use so it would seem strange, deranged maybe to a very intelligent person. We cannot today say the same of money - only because our life experience is locked within the paradigm! Everything can be seen as evolution: everything becomes obselete eventually, giving (in the bigger picture) continuity to life. This is because nothing had a '''complete substance or sincerity to begin with: we are nothing special in that we are not operating outside of the universe, and all such claims are immediately under '' ''suspition under the critical eye . Category:Economics Category:Society